


BL Crossover

by PremiraMia



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Crimson Spell, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PremiraMia/pseuds/PremiraMia
Summary: The 3 hottest long-haired men of yaoi in one picture. I would love to see a crossover between AnK and Viewfinder, so I did it myself.DEAD FISH EYES WARNINGpls no more comments on dead eyes ;-;





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drawing in colour. Turned out better than I expected!  
> Made changes to the eyes, which looked "dead" before:  
> http://i.imgur.com/oAzLpS0.png  
> You could let me know if you preferred them previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't decide whose hair looks the most perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to love long-haired men in my shows...  
> Either Iason is super tall or Fei is shorter than he seems. I'm not actually sure on Havi's height, he's probably not as tall as Iason but there is no data.


End file.
